


You, Me, He, Him, We

by VioletPhan



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPhan/pseuds/VioletPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love always finds a way" - But can Jay find his way to get out of the pain and can he find his love?????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christian

**Author's Note:**

> Totally messy, my third fic now on the line, but maybe it still has some problem with grammar. I will try to make it better. Jay in my fic alway cute and not look the same as him in the real life :)) but that how my fic go. So, hope you guy enjoy it. I really love it if you guy to leave me some review so I can know what I need to improve to give you guy the best. <3

**You, Me, He, Him, We**

Chapter 1: Christian

  
**You**

  
\- Never leave me, your place is here by my side. Never leave me, Chris I love you.

  
You cut my heart in small pieces, you put my soul, my feeling and also my heart under your feet and then trample on it. It hurt, I wonder why I still here, kissing you, let you take all my body, my heart, my soul. I wonder why I still can live with this pain.

  
\- Adam, I am not Chri….

  
\- Shut up, you are my Chris. Says it says that you will never leave me.

  
\- Yes, I will never leave you. I am all yours, soul, heart, body it all your.

  
Then you came inside me, I love the way you touch my cheek and kiss me after we have sex, but you call that name again, then I realize that…all of this thing was not belonged to me, like your soul your heart, there have not belonged to me. It belongs to the person you really love, the one made you smile every time you saw him. He in your heart, he is your lover, your life then…..who I am I? I looked you go deep into your sleep, I touch your lips, your chest. I touch the place where your heart is and I ask myself, whether in here have my place or not.

  
3 months ago

  
\- Chris…he leaves me, what I am going to do now Jay…I can lose him.

  
\- Come down Adam…maybe it just a stupid fight, maybe he will back with you in a few days.

  
I try to comfort you, I know that's you hurt and it makes me hurt too. Tear in your eyes it burns my heart. Chris was so blind and stupid when he leaves you, you are wonderful, you beautiful, you….perfect. Then you kiss me, a kiss that I dream about it for thousands time…we kiss deeply and when I am in the tipsy of your kiss…you push me away. I can see the panic in your eyes…you cover your mouth, then wipe it like you just touch something dirty and….you slap me.

  
\- What the hell are you doing Jay? You are my friend, not a bitch, how can you do that.

  
\- I… I am sorry Adam…it just…I am drunk. I am sorry.

  
Lie…I just made a lie…the lie tell you that you are not cheating on your lover and all of it was my false.

  
\- Is it hurt…I am sorry Jay…I just can’t control myself.

  
You touch my cheek, where you just slapped on it minutes ago. It doesn't hurt at all, even it hurt it will never like how I am hurt deep inside my heart.

  
\- No, I am fine Adam, really.

  
\- Jay…stay with me tonight…stay with me…don't leave me.

  
That night was the first night of us, I give you all I have, I give you everything…we make love…but it's not like what I imagine….you hurt me, you tear me in half…maybe in your way you call that makes love, but with me it's more like you rape me…Then before you fall to sleep you call his name, not my name and at that time, I know that. I am just a substitute.

  
I live in pain and tear all 3 months long, but as long as I can be by your side, I can accept this pain because I love you.

  
_\- Why are you crying? Now you can be by his side, why you still cry? Please don’t cry, I hate to see tears on your face._

  
_\- I try so hard, I try to ignore the pain. I try to feel that very thing he did is for me. But he always calls that name…why? He made me act like Chris, speak like Chris…now I don’t even know who I am I?_

  
_He covers me with his muscular hands and put me in his warm enfold._

  
_\- Why you do it? Why? It does not fair for you. I know how it hurt so please leave me. It just not fair to you._

  
_\- If in love they all have the fair, then why tear still on your face. Just like you, if you can wait for him to accept you so do I. Because I love you, Jay._

  
**Me**

  
I know it's not normal, I scared at what I feel…I am in love with my best friend. I panic, screaming in my dream try to find a way out. Meet you were the perfect thing that god bring to my life, I don’t want to lose you, so I lock my feeling, lock my love for you in a box, then bury it deep down in my heart, you will never know, you don’t need to know and we still best friend.

  
I try to date with a couple guys, but everything just ends up with holding hands and a small kiss on the cheek, I never let them touch me, never… even though some of them just look like you but I can’t…I just can’t do it.

  
We walk into this business together, we fight together, we travel together just like what we plan when we were a kid, it was the greatest time in my life. Then the most hurting part is we must stand on our feet. You continue going on your way to the top of your world, I am going to TNA…I just can’t control myself if I still keep staying by your side, I exchange everything I have to keep our friendship so I have to leave. You mad at me, I know. You didn’t call me or speak to me in one month, it hurt me, but it better than if you know my little secret.

  
I told that time and distance can help me forget you, but I may wrong…for all those times you still in here. In love with you just like being poisoned, hurt, bleed, anguish…

  
_\- Mom…why in love with someone is so hurt?_

  
_\- Honey…that why we call it is love, and love always finds a way. Don’t cry._

  
I back to WWE, I want to tell you everything. I could be now or never….but it's too late.

  
There was someone stay by your side right now, that person made you smile, make you happier than I ever see before…that person is not me and…you love that person.

  
I cry with all my heart, I can’t believe that I still have tears to shed.

  
_\- Don’t cry…please don’t cry._

  
_\- How..how.. It so hurt. It hurt me so hard._

  
_\- Shhhhh don’t cry, love always find a way. So please don’t cry, I will be here with you. You have my shoulder._

  
_He kisses me on my forehead, then my cheek…then he stops…he knows that he can’t kiss my lips. It not fair for him not fair…he deserves to have someone better than me. I try to push him away, but he still here for all the time I got hurt, he still here… I hide my face in his chest and cry with all my tears._

  
_\- Thanks…thanks to be here with me._

  
_\- My pleasure._

  
_I know this is wrong, but please let me borrow your shoulder just for this time, just for this time._

  
**He**

  
Sometimes, I wonder that why Adam choose Chris, what he has that I don’t. See they hand in hands, see them kissing, hear they speak words of love…it burns my heart…but what can I do? Run there, separating them, and regained Adam for my own? But can I have Adam heart or just his body. Every time I saw Chris I just want to kill him, I wish he disappears, then I can take a time to get into Adam's heart. But now what? He was gone, but I just play a substitute by Adam side… Maybe for the first time we meet, his heart doesn't have a place for me.

  
\- Chris can we talk? – I look at Chris, Chris Jericho. I was jealous of him, he has Adam love, Adam heart he has everything that I dream for. But I don’t know why he leaves.

  
\- What Jason? You need to be fast because I don’t have time.

  
\- Why you leave Adam? Why Chris? You know he loves you very much, so why Chris?

  
He looks at me and smirking, then he came close to me, grasp my chin.

  
\- Let ask you first Jason, why did you care? It our business, not your?

  
Yes, I know that not mine thing to care, but Adam hurt and it makes me hurt more.

  
\- Because I am Adam friend, I must care about him.

  
\- Just it…you are a worse liar Jason. I know what you are, I can see crystals clear inside you Jason. You love him, right?

  
\- No…I don’t

  
I need to get out here, but he grasps my chin so tight, he made me face him.

  
\- How the feel of substitute is, is it good?

  
\- Let me go Chris.

  
\- Hey, we haven't done yet, Jason. You don’t want to know why I left Adam don’t you?

  
He releases me, we sat on the chair and the talk begin…I hear every word he said, I hear it clearly…why? It so horrible. Why when he has something that I want so badly, but with him it's just a joke.

  
\- Make some want in love with me is my target. Adam…that guy he just takes it so seriously. At the first time, it was a joke, a fun for me, a match I need to win. Then when I get what I had, I play enough, I begin to bore.

  
\- How could you… asshole. I slapped him, how could he do it with Adam. He was an asshole, I can’t keep myself calm anymore, I start to beat him, I do it for Adam… but everything is not going like what I think. He fights back, he hit me hard and struck me down on the hard floor. He on the top of me, grasp my hair.

I slapped him, how could he do it with Adam. He was an asshole, I can’t keep myself calm anymore, I start to beat him, I do it for Adam… but everything is not going like what I think. He fights back, he hit me hard and struck me down on the hard floor. He on the top of me, grasp my hair.

  
\- You can’t do anything Jason, you always be a loser. I talk that you much, thank me because I help you climb on the bed with your dream man.

  
\- Asshole, I will tell with Adam. He will see the truth about you.

  
\- Oh! I don’t think so, maybe you will break his heart again.

  
Chris was right… Adam heart will crumble to pieces.

  
\- Please, Chris…back to Adam. I am begging you. Just only you can fix his heart now.

  
\- So sweet, Adam so lucky that he has your beautiful heart. You make me want to have that too. How about we make a deal Jay?

  
He smirks at me again, I don’t know what he plans for, but if I can do anything to bring the happy back to Adam so I will do it, even trade my life.

  
\- Don’t be so stress angle, it easy. One day trade one night.

  
\- What do you mean?

  
\- One day happy for Adam, then you must do the night job with me on my bed, so deal?

  
\- No…you crazy…I can’t…

  
\- Don’t answer too quick angel, you have all day. I will wait for you in my room tonight. Adam happy now on your hands.

  
He left, but what I going to do now?...the love with Adam make me can’t betray him but…

  
The room cover of the dark, and when I choose the way to walk into the dark then…no way back for me anymore.

  
\- I know you will come, Jay. Your soul and your heart so beautiful and I love to maculate it. So let start our party. But I forgot to tell you that we have so guest will join us.

  
\- What?

  
I panic, there were more than 5 people in the room. They look at me, their eyes like a wolf. It fulls of hunger and desire. I turn to run, but…the light was off and that night I have been burying deep down to the darkness.  
If Chris is an asshole because he plays with Adam's heart so what I am I? I betray Adam, I sold my body for the darkness. I open my legs for them, moans when they inside me, I let them kiss me. I let each of them take my body… Chris is an asshole, I am is a cheap slut, a whore….a substitute.

  
Him

  
I meet him the first time, no it actually the first time we talk to each other is when we in the Vince McMahon birthday party. I sat there alone, watching Adam chat with his friend. It just so childish when he catches my attention by dropping his drink on my pants. We talk, we have fun. I never wonder how funny and gentle he is. If you watch the way he does in the ring, then the person in front of me is totally different.

  
He is by my side when I get hurt, he cheers me up. He protects me. But I do not deserve for that.

  
I don’t know why I stay here, in front of his room door. I want that warm hug to cover me right now, I want to hear that gentle voice. How cheap I am I now, I love one person then let them fuck me, then I come to ask another one to comfort me.

  
\- OH MY GOD! What happen to you, Jay? Come get in here.

  
\- DON’T TOUCH ME

  
He looks at me, his hand still on the air. God, I want him to touch me, and wrap me in his warm hug…but I am so filthy now, I will make him filthy too.

  
\- Please don’t touch me, it will make your hands dirty. I just want to use your bathroom, I can’t let Adam see me in this mess. Please, I will leave immediately.

  
\- You are an idiot Jay. Stop hurting yourself, he will never know what you did for him, please stop hurting yourself

.  
I just too weak to stand on my own now, I can feel their dust keeps outflow inside me, it makes me sick, make me feel nauseous. I want to clean myself, clean everything. Then he came, embrace me with his warm hands. I know that I did not deserve it, but…I still keep lying to myself this will be the last time I ask for help.

  
\- What happens, Jay, please let me know.

  
\- They…they just raped me. Ha…actually I let them do it, it not rapes…I volunteered for it. Now you can see how cheap I am I, I am a cheap slut. Ha ha ha…

  
He slaps me…for the first time.

  
\- You…how could you.

  
Silence engulfed the room, I let him clean myself for me, and I just too tired to do it. He wrapped in a big towel and carry me to his bed. I know I need to back with Adam now, but…I can face Adam now. One more time I am just taking advantage of his kindness.

  
\- I am sorry

  
\- Shhh, don’t be sorry for anything. Let sleep, everything will be OK.

  
I hide my face in his chest, smell emanating from his body and listen to his heart.

  
\- Jay, people say if you chewing Gum while cutting onions, then you will not be teary. So let me be that Gum.

  
\- I can’t do it. You know, I can’t do it.

  
\- Shhh, you can’t stop me love you and care about you, just like you can’t stop yourself love Adam. We are pawns in the game of love. So let me be Adam substitute, let me wipe out your tears, let me love you.

  
I sleep in his hands that night. No pain, no nightmare, no tear…just me and him breathing the air together.

  
“My life was filled with wrongdoing and sin, my body was engulfed in filthy. Why you are still here with me. I can’t give you anything, my heart is not mine anymore, my body was so dirty to let you have it. I have nothing for you, why you still here…but thank you, thank you for being here with me… Randy thank you”.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Christian

**Chapter 2: Christian**

**You**

I back to our room, hope that you still sleep so I can have more time to build my lie. But why I need to lie, maybe you don’t care why I disappear whole night just like you don’t care how hurt am I when you call that name when we stay together, when we kiss, when we make love. I am just your best friend, I am just a substitute. Nothing can make me be important to your life, nothing I can do you make your heart just be mine in one second.

You are not here it makes me feel happy and sad at the same time, I don’t expect that you will worry about me, but just seeing you sit right there and look at me then that just enough for me. You are not here the room was so cold. I lay down on our bed, try to find some heat left from you. So glad that you not here so I don’t have to face you right now. But deep down inside of mine, I hope that you are here, support me, kiss me, cover me with your warm hug even those do not belong to me.

I fall to sleep when I do not want to, sometime I hope that I will never wake up. Never need to face with the reality, stay forever in the dream, where your heart, you hug, your love words are my, and only for me.

\- Jay, Jay wakes up

Your smile so bright, I don’t know what happen, what happen to make you so happy like this. You keep cover me with your tie hug and kiss my cheek.

 

\- Jay he back Jay, he back. I am so happy now Jay. Chris he back with me.

So Chris keeps his promises, so what I am going to do now? If Chris has back to Adam side so where is the place for me. I wanted to kiss your lips the last time, but… you don’t let me do it. My hands still on the air when I try to hold you, you turn your back to me.

\- Look, Jay we will have a date tonight, I need you to help me look better than ever Jay.

\- Adam, you always perfect.

I try to keep my voice be normal, I try to not cry. I used to think that you're happy is my happiness, but now… your happy hurting me so hard. I can’t even breathe. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I should not come and talk with Chris, maybe I must happy to be a substitute, then I can stay with you forever. I am not ready for it, I am not ready to leave you one more time.

\- Baby you don’t need to rush, we have all night.

That voice breaks the moment between us, why he here? Oh, I just stupid for that question.

\- Chris baby, why you here?

\- So I can see my man? So sad.

\- No, Chris. You are here everything will be perfect.

\- You so smell, get your ass to the bathroom or I will cancel our date, I don’t want my man smelly.

\- OK, as you wish my love.

You kiss him, I am still here you don’t see it? I am still here. It so hurt. I know now in your eyes just see only him, the man you love. Adam can you just answer me, if he here with you then where I am meant to be. I can’t replace him, and I can’t be him, I can’t make you love me, I can’t tell you that how much I love you, nothing that I can do.

“Adam what I am going to do if he back to you?”

Maybe I need to turn around and walk away, that's all I can do now because if I am still standing here I will die.

**He**

\- How does it feel Jay? Hurt?

He asks me when Adam disappears into the bathroom. His voice like a mock, I know what kind of person he is, he loves to see how people getting hurt, he loves to make people get hurt and he enjoys seeing they bleed and torment. Just like what he does with me right now, if Adam tears my heart into smaller pieces, then Chris is a person who play with my heart like a fun toy, he took out all the oxygen to make it stop beating and then when I nearly death he gives me a small air to bring me back.

\- Thanks for keeping your promise.

\- Don’t be that sad Jay-Jay, your Adam happy now you must happy for him too.

He holds my chin made me face him. I hate to look at that eye, I can see how clear  am I, pain, bleed, dirty, no way to run, no place to hide.

\- You still remember our deal, Jay? If you want Adam happy then you need come up with me every time I order you.

He crazy, how can he think that I will accept this, maybe he can get me one, but it doesn't mean I will let him do it again. I will never let him have a chance to touch me again.

\- What? What the hell are you talking about? You can’t do it, what happen if Adam know? It will break his heart.

\- If you care about him that much Jay, then…. don’t make me get mad. You have no choice, Jay. At the first time, you come to me, there was no choice for you. Now be my good toy, Jay.

\- Fuck you, no one can own me. You are an asshole.

\- You have good lips Jay, and your voice was so sexy, but keep it on my bed, not here. Last time I must share you but from now on Jay, you and your body belong to me. I do not own you, but you sell yourself to me, so I am your master. Be ready, we will have so much fun later.

\- I hate you, Chris. If there are people in my life that I want to kill most then that person will be you.

\- So it means I can be a part of your life, I think I will happy for it.

What the hell is he talking about, he so crazy. How could he be a part of my life? He is a fucking asshole. He kisses my lip, that was I most hurting kiss I ever had. I betray myself, I betray Adam. But what can I do now?

\- Jay, you know what? If something I can’t have it, then I will break it.

What it means what was the thing that he can’t have. He has everything that I wish for, what does he need for more. He kisses me one more time and walk away from me when the bathroom door open.

\- What do you mean?

I softly ask him when he passed me, but there is no answer for me, my last thing I see was he and Adam hands in hands walk away together.

**Me**

I find myself standing alone in front of Randy room, what the hell I am thinking right now. I tell myself a thousand times that I can stand on my own, but why after everything happen I still run into that warm hug. I know I can’t give him anything and I took too much from him.

\- Jay, we need to talk.

\- What is it Cena, I am not in the mood now. Maybe later.

\- No, WE NEED TO TALK RIGHT NOW.

What happen to him, I am so tired right now, I need to rest, I need to find someplace I can hide myself and cry out my heart. I need someone can save me… I need… him

\- OK, make it fast, I don’t have time.

\- Jay, I need you to get away from Randy.

\- What?

\- Stay away from him, that's all I want.

\- You can make me, you have no right to tell me what I need to do.

\- I will Jay, I will. If you don’t do it, I will.

He pins me on the wall, it hurt me a bit.

\- You hurt, then keep it for yourself, don’t bring it to another.

\- But I…

\- If you care about him, you must know that you are not worthy to stand by his side. Don’t become a dirty bitch Jay. Randy deserves more than it. I am his friend, I don’t want to see him get hurt. So if you still have self-esteem Jay, then leave him.

He leaves, let me sit alone right there. Why? Why people always try to stop my escape route. I have nothing now, I just need someone to hold me safe and warm. I just need someone to make me feel that I still alive. I know what I am doing was so wrong, but please don’t take my last hope away from me.

But Cena was right, I can make Randy be hurt like me, he deserves more than it. He needs someone to truly love him, not a life vest when you sank you take it when you safe you forget it. I know my heart can’t have a place for him or more truly is me and my heart not good enough for him. I must leave, leave before I can. It must be now or never.

I am hiding myself in a dark room, cover my body with a blanket and fancy that was a hug from someone. Even it does not have a heat, but it keeps me feel safe a bit. I need to learn to be alone, I need to face with the true… the true that I will never have love.

Why? I always ask myself. What did I do wrong? I try to be good, I do all my best. Why God gives love to everybody, even the smallest insect they can find a part of their life expect me, why he forgets me?

“Come to my room tomorrow night Jay” It was a message from Chris. So the game begins.

Who am I now, so shame on me, no love, betray my best friend, and be a cheap slut?

**Him**

\- Jay where have you been? I am worried about you. I heard that Adam and Chris are back together…. it… Jay you still fine.

\- Leave me alone Randy, you don’t need to show me your kindness. Your pity makes me sick.

I can see the pain and surprise in his eye. Randy, I am sorry, I know that will make you hurt, but I would rather hurt you once more to hurt you forever. If you leave me, you can find someone truly loves you, love you with all their heart. You will happy, please just leave me, and just remember me like some little Firefly flew over your life.

\- Jay, what are you talking about? The joke was not fun.

\- I am not joking Randy, I am sick to be with you. Leave me alone

\- Did someone say something to you? Jay, don’t listen to them, Jay looks at me. I choose my way to be on your side and I will never regret what I have chosen. Jay, please.

\- I told you don’t touch me, leave me alone.

I slapped him, and thumping hard on his chest, but it didn't work… please leave me, what can I do to make him away from me. If he still is on my side he will be hurt, just like I do. I can’t do it anymore, I can’t give him the hope that will not happen.

\- Even though you kill me, Jay, I will never let you go.

I can’t make it, how weak am I? I am a loser, I can’t win the match of love, I can’t win the match of loyal and now I lose in the match to make him free, free from me, free from the pain that I bring to him. His heart so warm, it helps me feel safe.

\- Let me keep you safe and warm Jay.

\- Why Randy, why God, he forgets me?

\- If he forgot you, Jay, then I was not good enough to get his attention too.

\- Randy… make love with me.

\- Are you crazy Jay… I can’t do it.

\- Please Randy, please just for tonight. Fuck me hard, make me scream, take my body… just for tonight Randy, please love me.

\- I always love you, Jay. I always love you.

We have a crazy night, I let him take my body, Randy just so gentle with me every action, every move it so warms and gentle but I am not worthy for that, the cheap whore like I don’t deserve that gentle, so I order him to fuck me hard. He goes inside me again and again, even when my body can’t take it anymore, I still don't let him stop. I order him to call my name, order him to say he loves me, order him to kiss me every time he cum inside me. I am going crazy, I lost a count how many times that we are doing it, then when my body reach the limit I fall to sleep, but even in my dream I still hear that soft voice, and it said that “I love you, Jay”, I don’t know who the voice is it, but thank you, thank you for loving me. And in that night, no pain, no nightmare just me and him sleeping peacefully together.


	3. Chapter 3: Chris Jericho

**Chapter 3: Chris Jericho**

**Me**

First time I saw that angel I know that this was my last stop for my whole life. Maybe you are not the most beautiful man I have ever known or date to, but for me, you are so perfect. That smile, that voice, that face, all make my heart arrhythmic. Every time I saw you I just want to touch your skin, slowly kiss your pink lips, and when I look into your blue eyes I see tranquility.

 I used to play with the feeling of those people that I date for, do I feel guilty, maybe not because on the very first place I don’t believe in true love. Love with me just like a game, make someone in love with me is my target, and I never fail to take that but that was before I know you, my angel. Since I know you I knew the feeling fall in love with someone, since I knew you I’ve felt embarrassed whenever I saw you smile, and I know that now my heart’s in love with you… Since I knew you I know the feeling of failure.

I used to think it's easy to make someone in love with me and nobody can refuse me, but you overturning all everything that I believe too. You are the one, the one make me know what love is, the one make my heart feel like a teenager girl when they see their first love, the one make me want to have so badly and you are the one who don’t love me back.

I don’t know why, I try to get your attention, but everything I try failed miserably. I begin to note that every time he around you, you will lose your control. You blush when he whispers in your ears, you can’t finish your sentence when you must look into his eyes, you happy for not a thing, but when he smiles with you, you act like a child when he bought you something even it just a cup of coffee, you became a cutest idiot I've ever known and it makes me want to possess you for my own. Then I figure out one thing, one thing makes everything so clearly now, your heart belonged to him so long time ago and I am a latecomer.  

Then I know another secret from you, you don’t valiant enough to tell him that you love him. What are you afraid of? Just tell him, it's easy what are you waiting for? Oh, you scared that you will lose him, you scared that if you tell him that you love him then he will leave you. Maybe you don’t need he love you back, but can stay on his side can make you happy every moment.

I begin to mad, begin to jealously. I am better than him, I love you more than him, and I can see how special you are. Idiot can you just look at me for one time and see how much that I love you.

Angel, you must know my rule, if something that Chris Jericho can’t have it, then he will break it, destroy it.

At the moment you leave him and go to TNA, my plan had begun and I have excellent successfully implemented my plan. I make your friend in love with me, I make your love in love with me. But just one thing that I was not premeditated is, you accept to take my place when I leave him, you let him play with your heart, your feeling. You make yourself became a substitute. 

**He**

I feel bad for that stupid ass, he was the luckiest man on the earth he has your beautiful love. But that dumb ass doesn't know it, he even doesn't recognize that every small act you do that you want to tell him that you love him. You two know each other for so long, how can he don’t see it.

Make he in love with me was so easy, but it is one thing that I never mention that he was loving me so crazy. Wow, for the first time in my life I never see someone love me crazy like he is. But sorry for him, I don’t love him. Everything I do just a tiny revenge from me to him that he take what I want, and a revenge to you that because you don’t love me, you give your precious heart to that stupid man. I brought him up to the heaven, let him live in happy and when he on the top of happiness… I leave. He immediately falls to hell. But there is one thing go out of my plan, and that was you, what are you thinking to back on his side.

Every day I stand there, watch you get pain in the thing you call love. He destroys your heart one more time, he tears your heart again and again. That stupid asshole, he doesn’t deserve everything that you give to him. At the time I date with him, I still don’t get what you see in him, what make you love him more than yourself.

You can’t do anything so let me do this part for you, I will tear him down, I will break his heart just like the way he does with you, but I make a big mistake… everything I did with him, he makes you pay more than it. He was a fucking asshole I have ever known.

     -         Adam, do not let something lost and then regret. Life sometimes doesn't give you second choice.

     -         What do you mean? I have you that all I want. Why do I need to regret?

     -         Some day you will see Adam, God gives you a precious give, but you don’t see it. And I sure that you will regret when you lost it because you are a stupid man.

Maybe until now he still doesn’t understand. Maybe he will never understand, the day he lost you is near.

**You**

      -        You make me wait for you too long Jay. Come here.

You stand there, look like a broken doll. How can I see your smile one more time? There was no life in that blue eye, it's now like the cold deep blue sea, and it makes me feel hurt.

      -        Do whatever you want Chris, I believe that you call me here not for a talk.

      -        Take it easy my toy, we have all night long.

It's not our first time, but this time, I can have you all for my own. I careful kiss every inch of you, I ignored all of the red marks on your skin. I know, what did you do last night, but I don’t care. This is my moment, I will never let anything ruined it.

      -        Fuck Jay, you are so tight. Don’t look at me like that it was a praise.

I kiss you and begin moving inside you. It's just like heaven, God you are fucking good. It's just like heaven, I slowly enjoy the wonderful feeling that you bring to me, but when I look in your eyes… it no emotion, it looks like… you don’t be here and I just play with a toy doll who look like you. I was accustomed people to submissive me and make me happy. And if you want to get hurt, you want me to be a bad guy then you got it.

You scream, you cry, you try to get away out of me. I say so many things bad into your ears, I tell you are a cheap whore, I tell you that Adam will never want to have you, I tell you that no man on this earth wants to have the person who easy open his legs to another. I make you focus on me, focus on everything I do to you, focus on how I take everything about you.

      -        I hate you Chris, I will never forgive you…never.

That was the last thing you say before you fainting, but I am not stopping because of that. I am not getting enough of you yet so I can’t stop. I am continuing chasing the feeling how warm and tight you are. And when I can’t move anymore, I lay down by your side. I kiss those lips one again and watching you sleeping. I have thought in thousand ways to have you with me, but I never think that we will come together like this.

The next day when I wake up, you already leave. I look at the bed that we sleep last night, it like a mess, on the white bed sheets, it has your blood and my sperm. I laugh at yourself, maybe this it is what the gods punish me for what I did, but there is one thing that he don’t know I love you too much to accept that you hate me. You hate me, you want to kill me…good…just keep it like this my angle because it makes me feel that I can be something to you. Maybe I can’t be the person you love like Adam or can’t be the one who can protect you and comfort you like Randy do, but became the person you hate is far good for me.

**Him**

It didn’t take me long to know that I am not an only one in love with you, and I am not surprised who is it. Love come to everyone, even the danger viper.  But I do not hate him because how he can get close to you, I don’t hating him because he can hold you, make you feel safe, and do so many things that I wish for. For somehow I glad that he was there with you. Be the person that you can show all your weakness.

But I don’t hate him doesn’t mean that I like him, no hell not. How I can like him, how can I like a person will take you far from my hands? He may not have your heart, but he still have a better place in you than me.

Fucking god, why he let two damn stupid men stay together? I thought that Jay is an only stupid man in love, but now Randy is enjoy the team too. Randy knows that he will never make Jay love him like Jay will never have Adam love, but that stupid just like an ephemera and Jay like a light, Randy know he will be burned, he will get hurt, but he unceasing crashed into that light.

But I am so jealous of him when I saw you sleep in his hand peaceful, I jealous when you hide your face in his chest and cry your heart out. No one can see the men tear, but Randy can see your tear. I jealous when he kisses you.

But he makes a mistake, he gets you in trouble. He must know that you don’t want anyone to gets hurt because of him, but look what have you don Randy. Jay heart one again has been damaged because of your foolishness. 

        -      You know what Randy? If Adam was a fool, I am an asshole, then how do you think you are?

        -      What are you talking about?

        -      Let me just say, you just another fucking fool assholes. You think that you what you are doing will make Jay happy?

        -      I will make him happy, I will never let him cry again.

       -       How? How can you make him happy even while you can’t touch his heart yet? You know why I am calling you another fucking fool assholes because you make him feel sins, he can’t give you love but give him more than what he ask for. You make him get stuck.

      -        But…

      -        He doesn’t feel happy Randy, everything we do, you, I and Adam just rip his heart off.


End file.
